Vexen's Lab
by bakubaku-ra
Summary: Demyx and Zexion get into an accident in Vexen's lab and Axel has to deal with it. Not that he minds, of course. Yaoi/Slash/MxM, sex, language, crappy writing, overused plots, Akuzeku, Xigdem, and kitteh-boys Rated M for a reason. Sorry for crappy title


**A/N: Bakubaku is here! It's my first Akuzeku story! I like Akuroku and Dexion/Zemyx too... but I wanted to try AkelxZexion :D I might expand this story in another thing or something, but I'm a lazy mutha so that might not happen... I dunno. **

**Warnings: Yaoi/Slash/MxM, sex, language, crappy writing, overused plots, Akuzeku, mentioned Xigdem, and kitteh-boys**

**I do NOT own KH2 or KH... Squeenix does... Damn them. **

It began as a good day for Axel... Mostly. He merely singed(A/N: sp? Idk...) his toast and only tripped three times. Xemnas had him eliminate some Heartless that had tried getting too close to Castle Oblivion and got to talk to Srxiis.

She and Namine had been drawing together in front of Vexen's lab when he came across them. "What are you doing out here?" He just asked the two blondes when Srxiis' bored green orbs turned on him and she merely stated, "Vexen-otou-san is looking for you." He shrugged and opened the heavy metal door to the lab, wondering why the the Chilly Academic would want him. As he walked in, he was greeted with the sight of the blonde man in a lab coat and goggles.

Stifling a laugh at the man's appearance, the red-head just yelled, "Yo! Srxiis told me you wanted to see me?" The other man looked up, eyes big behind the goggles and said, "We have a problem. It concerns Zexion..." Axel just gave him a what-the-fuck-does-that-have-to-with-me? look and shrugged, motioning for Vexen to get on with whatever happened to the red-head's boyfriend.

"Earlier, number 6 was helping me with a new experiment and while it was at critical stage, Demyx came in, looking for god-knows-what, and knocked the beaker over in an attempt to get out after Zexion yelled at him. The idiot got it all over himself and Zexion, and it has some interesting... side effects."

Axel blinked and said, "Like what?" The blonde scientist gave him an indescribable look and said, "Go to his room and see for yourself. And help him while you're at it, you'll know what I mean when you get there. Now get out before something else happens, knowing you and your Demyx-like idiotic tendencies." Axel hurried before the blonde man threw a newly developed poison at him or something, not putting it past him.

-Slight Time-Skip-

Axel's POV

I walked to Zexion's room, the roman numeral for six standing boldly against the wooden door. A strange sound was emitted from it's depths a moment later. What the hell happened to him?

Knocking on the door, I opened the door hesitantly, fearing what was inside. When I fully opened the door, I was severely surprised by what greeted me. I didn't know whether to back out of the room slowly, facepalm, go yell at Demyx, or drool. I did the last. It wasn't the fact that my slightly emotionally challenged slate-haired lover was masturbating with only on oversized button up on, no it definitely wasn't that. It was the pair of small white and black triangle shaped ears perched atop his head, with a long, fluffy matching tail to boot.

I blinked at the small mewls and moans spilling from the Cloaked Schemer, his fingers moving in and out of his entrance at a moderate pace, his newly acquired ears flat against his head and tail trembling. Now I know what Vexen meant by "helping him with his problem".

GOD'S POV! jk, just Normal POV... or really?

Axel sauntered over the bed, smirk in place and intent to 'help' Zexion with his problem like Vexen not-so-subtly ordered him to. He crawled over the lavender-haired teen's back, caressing a nipple through the damp shirt and sucking on his neck, whispering, "You could have just asked, babe" in his furry ear, nibbling on it. Using his other hand, he stroked the base of the other teen's long white-black tail earning a low moan in turn. The cat-boy remarked, "Well you could have brought your firey ass here sooner then-ah!" His sentence was cut off by a particularly hard tug on his ear, lowering his torso to the bed and rubbing his arse against the front of the fire-wielder's jeans, creating much-needed friction.

This only caused Axel to growl and all but tear off his shirt and unbuckle his belt, pulling Zexion upright. Pointing to his crotch, he demanded, "Suck, bitch." (A/N: I can so see him doing that XD) Zexion just bent, took the zipper in his mouth and started pulling it down slowly, looking up at him through long lashes with a pseudo-innocent look in his brilliant blue eyes.

When the zipper stopped it's decent, he took his long slim fingers and stuck them in the waistband, playing with the bright red curls there, all the while having already straightened up and kissing Axel roughly and licking the seam of his lips. Axel opened his mouth and allowed him dominance for a second before grabbing his chin and plunging his tongue down the lavender teen's moist cavern while the other teen grasped his member in his hands, and bringing it into the open, making Axel shiver when it met the cold air. Zexion once again separated them in favor of the pulsing organ in his slim hands.

Taking a few tentative licks, he engulfed the hardness and started bobbing his head, sucking and occasionally lightly scraping his pointed canines against it while the Flurry of Dancing Flames just tangled his hands in the slate-colored locks of his lover, groaning at his ministrations. He finally came with a final swirl of Zexion's tongue while the other just swallowed the bitter substance. Axel only pushed Zexion on his back, pulled his pants and boxers off, leaving the two near naked with only Zexion's sweat soaked shirt remaining, but that soon too was lost in the depths of the Schemer's room. Axel paused for a moment to admire the view of Zexion, sweaty, tail swishing lazily, lips swollen, eyes glazed, and tiny fangs protruding from said swollen lips.

It was a sight to behold.

The red-head ran a finger around the lavender-head's small pink entrance and plunged a finger, twisting and thrusting it in and out repeatedly since Zexion had partially prepared himself earlier, lube still evident in his hole. After a few seconds, he added a second, scissoring them a bit and then a third, reaching farther that the Schemer could, eliciting moans and mewls from the cat-boy. When he deemed him ready, Axel positioned his member at the stretched, twitching entrance. With a nod from Zexion whose head was buried in a pillow and hips raised, he plunged in, going to the hilt and stopping to let the other adjust.

After a few minutes, Zexion started to move his hips and murmuring, "Move", motioning for Axel to start. The red-head's pace started slow and long then evolving into an almost brutal pace. He flipped Zexion over, still sheathed, making him scream in pain and pleasure, and picked him up, holding his hips and moving the cat-boy up and down, tail and ears twitching and lashing. Axel took a small pert nipple into his mouth and swiveled hid tongue around it and nibbling lightly before moving onto the other, all the while making Zexion moan like a whore and drape his sweaty form over Axel's shoulders. (A/N: yeah. I just did that.)

After a few more thrusts like this, Zexion came with a yell of Axel's name and biting the junction between his neck and shoulder. Feel Zexion's warm inner muscles clench almost painfully around his organ, he came in a similar fashion. They both collapsed onto the bed, spent and glowing. Zexion remarked, "That was... fucking awesome." Axel only chuckled and pulled the smaller "teen" to his chest, tucking his head under his chin and spooning with his beloved bookworm.

-The Next Day-

Axel got up the next morning, scratching the back of his head and stumbling into his small lover's bathroom to take a shower. Yawning and glancing into the mirror, he pulled the black shower curtain back before rushing back to the mirror, eyes wide with disbelief at the new additions. "VEXEN, WHAT THE FUCK?" He dressed quickly and stomped over to the familiar metal door, hand poised to pound before he noticed Xigbar. Or namely, the lithe black ear atop his head and slender equally midnight black tail trailing behind him. The Freeshooter only gazed at Axel's own black and orange appendages, questions in his gaze. Axel merely said, "Zexion." He laughed and said, "Demyx."

**I had several nosebleeds while writing this... *cough* My first lemon... R&R please so I know I wasn't a total failure. **


End file.
